How They Got Together - Henry and Edward
by Raphianna
Summary: This is the humanised story for how Henry and Edward got together :D also, mentioned Hiro/Spencer


**How They Got Together – Henry and Edward**

…

Henry sighed as he walked back to Tidmouth after putting his engine away in the sheds by the large mansion they called home. "Well what do you want me to do Hiro?" He asked as he walked with him. "I get all dysfunctional when just thinking about Edward, and you want me to go up and ask him out?"

"You have no problem talking with him normally, my friend." Hiro smiled. "You've been friends for years- it shouldn't be that hard."

Henry groaned, running a hand through his shoulder length silver hair. "That's easy for you to say. You've only been here for about a year, and yet you already found love."

Hiro laughed. "It all depends on the person, Henry. Spencer and I did get together, but it still took a while."

"You got together in a matter of months." Henry huffed. "I've had a crush on Edward for a few years."

"Again, it depends on the person." Hiro repeated softly. "Because everyone is different, they have different ways of doing things. Like this for example. It's nothing to stress about. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine." He smiled.

Henry stared at him before sighing. "Alright, fine. I mean, you and Spencer got together almost the same way. I'll just go up and… ask him." He nodded.

…

Henry paced back and forth outside the park. About fifteen minutes earlier, he had texted Edward to meet him there. And there he was.

Edward had just arrived, and stood inside the park in front of the fountain, gently running his fingers under the spraying water, a soft smile on his face.

Henry stared at him with wide eyes. He may have known Edward for a few years, but seeing him in this state – so calm and at ease, still made Henry speechless.

Edward's blue eyes, with a hair colour that matched, and his pale skin, truly filled Henry's stomach with butterflies.

Hiro stood with Henry. "Go on, Henry. Don't be shy."

Henry backed up. "But what if I mess up?" He asked worriedly.

"Go and try." Hiro encouraged him. "It's worth a shot. Edward could never be mad at you."

Henry took a deep breath and straightened his posture. "Y-You're right." He nodded slowly. "You're right. I can do this, right?" He asked rhetorically. "I mean, h-he's cute, I'm cute, so there's really no reason for me to start stuttering or straight up stop functioning when he's talking to me."

Hiro chuckled. "Well, that is a rather odd way to put it." He hummed. "But that is correct. You should have no trouble with this. Go on then. I believe in you, my friend."

Henry took a deep breath and walked into the park, his attitude hopeful yet open-minded, but nowhere near confident. He put on a kind smile once he reached Edward. "Hi Edward." He said happily.

Edward turned around smiled, drying his hand in a handkerchief. "Hi Henry." He greeted. "Did you need something? You asked me to meet you here, right?"

Henry nodded. "I did. I…" But he stopped, his body stiffening.

"Yes?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused smile on his face.

Henry whimpered softly and turned to Hiro. "Help…" He whispered, his voice cracking.

Edward looked to where Henry was facing and saw Hiro sitting a ways away on a bench. "Hiro?"

Hiro sighed and shook his head. Standing up and moving to them, he quite literally shoved Henry away, though did so gently. "Edward, will you go out, with Henry?" He asked simply.

Henry looked at him, his face redder than tomatoes. "Hiro!"

Edward looked between the two of them, and covered his mouth, chuckling softly. "Is that what all this was about?" He asked softly, still smiling.

Henry groaned and nodded. "Yes…"

Edward burst out laughing, holding his sides. "My goodness Henry." He chuckled, calming down after a moment. Standing up straight, he walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I'll go out with you."

Henry stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

Henry covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"Was that so hard?" Hiro chuckled.

"Oh hush." Henry chuckled, uncovering his face and taking Edward's hand into his own.

Now, whenever anyone asks how Henry and Edward got together, Henry blushes madly, Edward laughs, and, if Hiro is there, he just smirks.

…

**Hello! So, it's been a while since I've written anything ^^' sorry about that… but here's something! It's inspired from an OTP prompt I found on Pinterest~**

**Also, I figured I'd mention something- hair colours of some TTTE characters! \^^/**

**Thomas – brown  
Edward – blue (yeah, I see my humanised TTTE Edward only with blue hair ^^')  
Henry – silver/grey  
Gordon – brown  
James – black with red highlights  
Percy – blond  
Toby – brown  
Emily – black  
Stanley – white  
Rosie – lavender  
Flora – blonde  
Hiro – black  
Spencer – white/silver  
Duck – light brown  
Whiff – black  
Connor – dirty blond  
Caitlin – light brown  
BoCo – dirty blond  
Daisy – dirty blonde**

**Just in case anyone gets confused with my TTTE humanised characters, since I can't draw :P**


End file.
